


Magie Scarlet-Strauss: Advice Hunter

by pictureswithboxes



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/pseuds/pictureswithboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magie has a talent for shoving her foot in her mouth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magie Scarlet-Strauss: Advice Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sacred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/gifts).



Magie Scarlet-Strauss had a bad habit of shoving her foot in her mouth. Her mother, Mira had declared that she had inherited it from her other mother. Despite this, Magie had never heard of Erza saying or doing anything as stupid as she had. Which is exactly why she absolutely could not ask her mothers for advice.

“Simon, I need your help.” Magie announced, kicking her brother’s apartment door in.

Simon stepped out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel on his waist and a confused look on his face. His hair was still wet and he looked completely and utterly done with the situation. Which was impressive considering he’d been Magie’s older brother for nineteen years.

“What are you doing here?” He sighed, leaning against the doorframe.

“Get dressed first!” Magie grunted, plopping down on her brother’s sofa and crossing her arms. “I don’t need to see your man titties.”

“They’re called pectorals.” Simon mumbled, gesturing to his chest and his blue guild mark. “What do you need?”

“I’m an idiot.” Magie groaned, throwing her head back irritably.

“That’s been established.” Simon crossed his arms. “Elaborate.”

“I might have accidentally called my incredibly reserved and usually quiet girlfriend a ‘frigid bitch.’”

“I’m sorry?” Simon raised an eyebrow. “What do you expect me to do about it?”

“Yeah, this was a bad idea, wasn’t it?” Magie sighed, standing up and walking toward the door. “As you were.”

“See you on Friday.” Simon called as Magie slammed his door shut.

* * *

Hana was next on her list. She was sitting at the guild talking to Drake, who had long ago given up his romantic feelings for her younger sister. Either that or Hana was just too oblivious to tell. Magie sat down beside her sister and the younger boy, who both looked up from her conversation.

“Hi, Hana.” Magie said, glancing at her sister’s friend. “Drake.”

Even at seventeen, Drake was taller and more muscular than most of the other guild members. His hair was a dark navy blue, which was shaved into a Mohawk. His ears were pierced with two studs into each ear and he had one eyebrow piercing. He looked at Magie with his dark maroon eyes before smiling, showing off his sharp canines.

“Magie.” He replied in his gravelly voice.

“I need to talk to my sister.” Magie said, narrowing her eyes at Drake. “Alone.”

“He was here first.” Hana sighed. “Besides, I already know what happened, you forget that Drake’s mom is great friends with Eva’s. She already talked to him.”

“And you should apologize.” Drake said calmly. “Especially since Evangeline has done very little wrong… From what I’ve heard at least.”

“Well she was being awful, too!” Magie exclaimed, slamming her fist on the table. “We were fighting and I… It just slipped out, okay?!”

“You still said it.” Hana sighed, taking a sip of her drink. “And isn’t that one of Eva’s biggest insecurity anyway?”

“It’s not her fault she’s like that, I know. This is just how she is.” Magie muttered with a frown. “And it was awful of me to be a jerk like that to her, okay? But I don’t know how to fix it.”

“Saying that might help.” Drake shrugged.

“I need to make it up to her, not just apologize.” Magie said with a frown.

“And you asked us for advice?” Hana was the only human Magie knew that could laugh without smiling and still be sincere about finding something funny.

“Yeah, I’m starting to regret a lot of my decisions.” Magie replied, standing up.

“Why don’t you talk to your girlfriend?” Drake suggested.

“That would be the best thing to do in this situation.” Hana nodded.

“Goodbye.”

* * *

Starke was sitting with Jin and Silver, discussing a job that they had planned to take on.

 Jin was the same age as Magie and Starke were, actually she was two months older, a fact neither twin could live down. She was taller than both of the twins and had pale pink hair that she had shaved into an undercut after getting cut by a particularly nasty monster a year before. Her eyes were dark teal and she had her father’s face shape.

Silver had messy, dark blue hair that fell in front of his face, hiding one of his bright blue eyes. His skin was pale and he wore a black sleeveless shirt, displaying his guild mark on his left bicep. In front of him were a number of small, ice figures that he had no doubt made.

“Hana told me about what happened.” Starke said, not looking up from the piece of paper before him. “And you know I won’t be able to help you.”

“Especially since none of us suck as badly as you do.” Jin smirked, running her fingers through her hair. “And Eva’s my best friend, so I’m always on her side.”

“Your advice to Eva is to break up with me every time we fight.” Magie snapped, crossing her arms.

“She could do better than my stupid little cousin.” Jin shrugged.

“I think I know how to fix this.” Silver said, surprising everyone at the table.

Silver was known for being soft spoken. In fact, Starke and Magie had made a tally of how long he spoke in a month. It was under an hour. Because he rarely spoke, most of the things he _did_ say were heeded with great care.

“Ask your mothers.”

Magie glowered at her friends, who were absolutely no help.

* * *

“Mama, are you home?” Magie called, entering her mothers’ house.

“I’m right here.” Erza was sitting on the sofa, bandaging her arm after getting back from a particularly rough mission with Magie’s Uncle Natsu.

“Oh…” Magie walked into the living room and sat down in the chair beside the sofa. “Well, you’re not good with people, right?”

“That’s insulting.” Erza replied calmly. “But a fair…”

“Eva and I got in a fight.” Magie said, leaning her forearms on her thighs.

“I know.” Erza didn’t look up from her arm. “Are you here to ask for advice?”

“Yeah…”

“When your mother and I were younger, we solved most of our problems with being honest.”

“Yeah, but have you ever made Mom so upset that she stopped talking to you for a week?”

“No, I’m not an idiot.” Erza smiled, finally looking at her daughter.

“You’re not helpful!” Magie groaned, shoving her mother.

“You need to ask your mom.” Erza said. “She’s better with emotions and feelings than I am.”

“Yeah, I know.” Magie sighed. “Do you know where she is?”

Erza looked at the clock and frowned. “She should home soon, she had to go accompany Master Makarov to a meeting with another guild.”

“I bet he brought her for her muscles!”

“You’d win that bet.”

* * *

Mira came home twenty minutes later with a smile on her face and a few scratches on her forearms. Erza stood and walked over to her wife, kissing her lightly before whispering something in her ear. Magie stiffened when she saw Mira laugh before sitting down.

“You came to ask for advice?” She asked, holding Erza’s hand and intertwining their fingers.

“Yeah, I-“

“I know what happened.” Mira replied calmly, her smile still present. “And you shouldn’t be asking other people for help, you should be asking yourself what you need to do.”

“Yeah, well I’m not the best person to ask for advice when it comes to relationships.” Magie rolled her eyes.

“Neither are we.” Mira said, holding hers and Erza’s hands up. “We’d only be good to ask if you wanted to know about our relationship. What works for some people doesn’t work for others. And since you’re neither me nor your mother, and Eva isn’t either, so whatever I say could potentially ruin any chances you have of making up.”

“Well said.” Erza commented, kissing Mira’s cheek.

“So you’re not going to help me?” Magie asked, her brow furrowing.

“Nope.” Mira grinned. “But you can stay for supper if you want.”

Magie stood without a word and left.

“I love you very much.” Erza mumbled, kissing Mira again.

* * *

Magie stepped into her and Evangeline’s shared apartment and was greeted with a glare from her girlfriend.

Evangeline was shorter than she was, with blonde hair that was cut short and bangs that fell into her face. Her eyes were a pale brown, filled with unspoken emotion. Magie sighed and sat down on the sofa across from Evangeline.

“I’m sorry.” She said quietly. “You’re not a frigid bitch, you’re amazing and caring.” She glanced up at her girlfriend. “You’re so smart and kind, and it’s ridiculous how great you are at everything. And so what if you don’t smile or laugh much! You’re just reserved, and hell, most things that I say aren’t even funny, so you shouldn’t laugh!”

Evangeline laughed.

“And you’re so cute when you do, by the way.” Magie continued. “You’re incredible and I’m blessed to know you. You’re so awesome and I’m just-“

“As amazing as you think I am.” Evangeline cut Magie off and smiled. “I heard you were going around the guild asking for relationship advice.”

“Who told you?”

“Simon, Hana, Starke, Jin, Silver, and Drake.” Evangeline replied, counting off each member on her fingers.

“Those jerks.”

“I wasn’t that mad, by the way.”

“Well then why did you let me storm out?!”

“It was what you wanted to do at the time.” Evangeline shrugged. “I asked my mother about what to do and she just told me that you were being as ridiculous as your mother before telling me that if I needed to leave, I could stay at home.”

“Everyone tells you to break up with me!”

“They think I can do better.”


End file.
